Falling
by crazy-city-child
Summary: Sora and Kairi hate each other but fate and memories from their past seem to be pulling them closer together. Will their pain and bitterness fade? SxK, RxN, Other pairings, please Review.
1. I Hate You!

**I had fun writing it so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

I Hate You.

Kairi put a pillow over her head and groaned loudly, the first day of school always sucked. She kicked back the covers and got dressed, she hated her uniform but she didn't have a choice, she had to wear it. Kairi stumbled into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face to help her wake up. She brushed and straightened her auburn hair, then applied some make up. Once she'd finished her routine Kairi looked at her reflection, once again the mask had been successfully applied.

Kairi quickly headed to the door and headed straight outside, she didn't know if her father was home or not but she wasn't in the mood to see him today.

Kairi quickly walked to her best friends house and waited outside for a few minuets. Finally a blond headed girl emerged from the large mansion like house, the girl spotted Kairi and quickly walked down the garden path to join her.

"Hey Naminé." Kairi greeted her best friend.

"Hey Kairi." Naminé said embracing her friend. "Looking forward to another school year?"

"Yeah right." Kairi scoffed.

The pair slowly walked towards their school, Destiny High.

"How things going with Roxas?" Kairi asked.

Naminé giggled slightly before answering. "Great, Roxas is just so-"

"I get the feeling I don't want to know." Kairi teased.

"Then why did you ask?" Naminé pointed out as they walked into Destiny High's car park.

"I wanted to make you gush." Kairi giggled.

The pair both started to laugh.

Suddenly a large jeep with music blaring pulled into the car park. Four young men jumped out and started talking loudly. They were the stars of the soccer team. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Honestly." She muttered.

"Hey, Naminé!"

One of the young men was walking over; he had blond spiky hair and a friendly smile.

"Hi, Roxas." Naminé replied happily and kissed him.

Kairi got the feeling they were going to be there for a while. "I think I'll leave you two too it."

Naminé waved her hand, which Kairi understood to mean she'd heard her. Kairi walked by the other three guys Roxas had been with.

"Hey, Kairi."

She stopped and looked at the silver haired boy who'd said her name.

"What, Riku?" she asked irritably.

"Axel want's to ask you something." Riku told her push a spiky red head towards her.

"Ok Axel, what did you want to ask me?"

"Do you wanna to go out some time?" Axel asked her.

"Great pick up line." Kairi muttered.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Let me put it this way, I'd rather stick pins in my eyes." Kairi said coolly, Axel looked a little taken back. Don't get her wrong; Kairi is a very sweet girl but these guys just get on her nerves so much.

"What's wrong, Kairi? Your standards too high or something?" Some one asked.

Kairi froze, she knew that voice, oh how she hated that voice. She turned round to face him, god she hated him so much, he was such a jerk, with his spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He was everything Kairi despised.

"Look what the wind blew in." Kairi said coolly.

"Wow, great come back." He laughed.

"Well, at least I go out on dates with the opposite sex, when was the last time you ever went out with someone other then a guy, Sora?" Kairi asked smugly.

All the guys started laughing, Sora looked a little dumb struck. It was like this every day, Kairi and Sora would have an argument about whatever was relevant at the time, and each time it was a competition to see who could say the cleverest insult or come back. And it appeared that Kairi had won today.

Kairi smirked at Sora and left without another word, Naminé following close behind.

**Sora's POV**

Sora watched her walking away acting like she owned the place. God he hated her so much. He hated her hair, her eyes, her smug little smile, everything.

"Dude, you just got owned." Riku said thumping Sora hard on the back.

Sora just glared at Kairi as she walked into the main building.

"I hate her, so much." Sora murmured darkly.

**Kairi's POV**

"I Hate Him!" Kairi said loudly.

"I know." Naminé sighed. "You've only told me a million times."

"Still, why does he think he be such a…such a JERK!" Kairi said struggling to find the right words to express her hatred for Sora.

"Kairi, calm down, you're making a scene." Naminé warned her.

Kairi huffed angrily. "I hate him." She repeated quietly.

"Wow, someone's angry." Said a hyper voice. Kairi and Naminé turned round to see their other best friend Selphie.

"Hey, Selphie." Kairi said hugging Selphie.

"Hey." She said hugging back then hugging Naminé. "Let me guess, you had another one of those stupid arguments with Sora?" Selphie asked.

"There not stupid little arguments, it's how I put Sora in his place." Kairi retorted.

"Sure." Naminé sighed.

Kairi, Naminé and Selphie walked to the front office to pick up their timetables.

"I've got math with Mr. Luxord first, what about you guys?" Kairi asked.

"Me too." Said Naminé.

"Me three!" Selphie said loudly.

"Selphie, calm down." Naminé told her.

"I can't, I'm so hyper." Selphie said happily.

"We've noticed." Kairi said smiling.

The three friends walked to class and took seats towards the back of the classroom. Kairi was a very smart girl, she usually got A's in every subject, but she didn't want to look too smart. Kairi was one of the most popular girls in the whole school, and she didn't want anything to change that.

"I wonder who else is in our class?" Naminé sighed.

"Your boyfriend." Kairi told her as Roxas walked into the classroom Naminé, she suddenly cheered up quite a bit, Kairi just rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Kairi was so caught up in her own little world that she didn't even notice all the other students walking in, until…

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Kairi looked up and she suddenly whished.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Sora said glaring.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kairi said coolly.

Sora was about to reply when Mr. Luxord walked in and told them all to take their seats. Sora took a seat in the row behind her. Kairi stared at the board angrily; she hoped Sora wasn't in any of her other classes.

"Man, that teacher was tough." Selphie moaned as they headed to their next class.

"He was?" Kairi asked absent-minded.

"Just because you understand everything he was talking about." Selphie said fuming.

"Kairi can't help it that she understand things." Naminé laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The three girls laughed.

Finally they reached their next class, English with Mrs. Jane, English happened to be one of Kairi's favourite subjects. Nothing could go wrong in this class, or so she thought…

"Sora?"

"You again?"

Kairi glared at him. "This has to be a mistake."

"Give me your timetable." Sora said holding out his hand.

"Why should I?" Kairi said irritably.

"God, are you always this stuck up?"

Kairi shot him another glare then handed him her timetable. Sora looked at them carefully and his eyes widened slightly. "No way." He murmured.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"We've got every class together except electives." Sora told her.

"WHAT?" Kairi yelled.

"Calm down!" Sora said angrily.

"This has got to be a mistake." Kairi said hysterically.

"It's not a mistake," Sora said handing back her timetable. "Looks like we're just going to have to get along."

"Yeah Right!" They said in unison.

Sora and Kairi looked at one another in alarm, had they just done that?

"Class take your seats and quieten down." Mrs. Jane said entering the room with a pile of books.

Kairi left Sora and took a seat next to Naminé; she didn't want to talk about anything that had just happened no matter how much Naminé wanted too.

* * *

**The first chapter done. I hope you liked it, tell me what you think. ;)**


	2. Breakaway

**Yay second chapter, isn't very good so forgive me. The song is important.**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters involved.

**Breakaway...**

Finally the first day of school ended, every student grabbed their bags and headed home. Kairi and Naminé decided to take their time and walk the long way to Naminé's house. Kairi loved going to Naminé's house, it was a mansion, she had everything a girl could want. It was completely different to Kairi's house in every way.

"So, is Sora in all your classes?" Naminé asked quietly, she knew Kairi wasn't happy about the Sora situation.

"Yes." Kairi answered angrily.

"Every single one?"

"Well, we don't have electives together, could you imagine Sora doing vocal?" Kairi laughed, Naminé joined in. (**A/N:** Vocal is singing classes.)

"You should give Sora a chance, he is a nice Guy." Said Naminé.

"I gave up on Sora a long time ago." Kairi sighed.

"What happened with you too?" Naminé asked.

Kairi went quiet, she didn't really want to answer that question.

"Kairi?"

"Hey, race you to your house." Kairi said sprinting off.

"That's not fair." Naminé cried running after her.

Kairi reached Naminé's house first and waited for Naminé to catch up, Kairi was a very fast runner. Finally Naminé caught up with her.

"I really wish you didn't do that all the time." Naminé gasped.

"Sorry." Kairi giggled.

"Come on." Naminé said walking towards the front door.

A few hours latter the two girls were sitting in Naminé's room after completing their homework.

"You know, Destiny High has got to be the only school in the whole world that gives you homework on the first day of school." Said Naminé.

"Yeah." Kairi agreed.

"I had no idea what they meant by Atomic Number and Atomic Mass." Naminé moaned.

"That's simple, Atomic Number is the number of protons and the number of electrons in an element, and the Atomic Mass is then number of protons and neutrons in an element." Kairi told her.

"You really are too smart for your own good."

"You should have known that last year." Kairi laughed.

"Well, I forgot."

Naminé turned on the stereo and lay down on her bed. After a few minutes one of Kairi's favourite songs came on.

"Turn it up." Kairi told her.

"Why? This songs so old." Naminé complained.

Kairi glared at her and turned up the volume with the dial thing on the stereo instead of the remote.

"Why do you like this song so much?" Naminé sighed in defeat.

"I can relate to it." Kairi told her.

**Breakaway:**

_Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray (I would pray)._

_Trying hard to reach out,_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here,_

_So I'd pray (I would pray)_

_I could break away._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._

_Make a wish, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun._

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean._

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jetplane,_

_Far away_

_And break away._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._

_Make a wish, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun._

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I'll take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Buildings with a hundred floors,_

_Swinging round revolving doors._

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but,_

_Gotta keep movin on movin on,_

_Fly away_

_Break away._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_Tough it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta,_

_Take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a chance, and break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun._

_But I wont forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Breakaway_

_Break away._

"Is that how you really feel?" Naminé asked when the song finished.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi didn't know what she meant.

"You said you can relate to the song. Do you really feel like you don't belong here?"

"No…well sometimes…I guess…" Kairi stuttered. "You know what it's like at home for me. One day I do want to Breakaway from here and live my own life."

Naminé nodded and decided not to press on with the conversation. Kairi was always a bit touchy when it came to her family.

"I better go." Kairi said picking up her things and stuffing them in her bag.

"Why? We only just finished our homework." Naminé said sitting up.

"I know, but I have work in an hour." Kairi told her.

"Oh right, why do you work so much, Kairi?" Naminé asked.

"You know why." Kairi said in response.

"Sorry." Naminé murmured.

"It's ok," Kairi said turning to her friend and smiling. "See you tomorrow."

Kairi left Naminé's house and started the walk home. 'Home' why did Kairi call it home, that place wasn't a home it was a living hell. If Kairi's father wasn't yelling at her telling her how worthless she was, he'd be yelling at Kairi's mother and, if he was angry enough, hitting her. Kairi knew her mother wanted out, the only reason why her mother didn't leave was because she knew that if she did Kairi's father would start beating Kairi instead. Kairi loved her mother but hated seeing her like this.

Kairi opened the front door and peered inside, it looked empty.

"Hello?"

No one replied, Kairi guessed that her mother was out shopping or something. Kairi walked inside and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She put her bag on the bed and pulled out her work uniform from the closet, a simple black T-shirt with the café where she works name on it in white and a pair of black pants. Kairi quickly put it on tied her hair up and headed downstairs again; she picked up her keys and locked the door. She wanted to spend as little time as possible in that house.

Kairi arrived at the small café where she worked, **Café 89**. Kairi had no idea why it was called Café 89; she guessed the owners just liked the number 89. She walked inside and was instantly greeted by a girl with brown curly hair.

"Hey there, Kairi!" She said happily.

"Hi, Aerith." Kairi greeted her friend.

"You got here just in time, Leblanc is going crazy." Aerith told her.

"Just what I need Leblanc loosing it at me." Kairi sighed.

"Kairi!"

Kairi turned round and saw a young woman with short blond hair wearing rather revealing clothes standing behind her. She looked livered.

"Why are you so late?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry Leblanc, I lost track of time." Kairi apologised.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, but the next time you're late you won't be so lucky." Leblanc said coolly then she turned round and headed into the kitchen.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Kairi asked out loud.

"She likes picking on us because it makes her feel important," said Aerith.

"That'd be right." Kairi laughed.

Leblanc always considered herself to be better then Kairi and Aerith because she was older then them, but she was only a year older then Kairi.

"Come on, we've got mopping duty." Aerith told her and handed her a mop.

"When are we not on mopping duty?" Kairi moaned.

An hour past and customers finally started to come in for dinner. Tonight was one of the busiest nights Kairi had ever seen.

"Kairi," Aerith called out over the noise from the customers. "Can you take the back table?"

"Sure." Kairi picked up a few menus and headed over to the back table. "Welcome to Café 89, I'll be your waitress for this evening, if you need anything feel free to ask."

"Kairi?"

Kairi looked up in horror.

* * *

**Yeah, isn't a very good chapter but it'll get better. If i get just one more review I'll keep going.**

**Till next time, Cya!**


	3. Getting Even

**Yay chapter 3!**

**I had a after school detention so I was able to write quite a bit, so Hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

Getting Even:

_**Previously:**_

"_Welcome to Café 89, I'll be your waitress for this evening, if you need anything feel free to ask."_

"_Kairi?"_

_Kairi looked up in horror._

For a moment Kairi thought that she was looking at Sora, she blinked a few times and realized it was Roxas. She hated it how Roxas and Sora looked so alike, it was kind of creepy, but then again Kairi and Naminé apparently looked very alike as well. Kairi felt slightly relived when she realised it was Roxas, but then she saw that Roxas was sitting with Riku and Axle that meant Sora would have to be around here somewhere.

"Um…I'll come back in a few minutes for your order." Kairi rambled and she raced off towards the counter.

Kairi hid behind the bar and started to take deep breaths. If Sora was here there was no way she could let him see her. That was the last thing she needed.

"Kairi, are you ok?"

Kairi looked up to see a very concerned looking Aerith.

"I'm fine." Kairi told her with a fake smile.

"I don't believe you." Aerith said crossing her arms.

"Look, could you take the back table, please?" Kairi begged.

"Why?" Aerith looked up and saw who was sitting around the back table. "Oh…ok I'll take care of them, but you have to take bar duty."

"Deal!" Kairi said standing up and straightening her clothes a little.

Aerith walked off towards the back table while Kairi got ready for bar duty. It was pretty simple all she had to do was pour people drinks. Nothing could go wrong. Or at least that's what she thought…

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Kairi felt shivers of fear run down her spine; she knew that voice too well. She turned round and put on a fake smile.

"Sora."

"So this is where you work." Sora smirked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with it?" Kairi asked coolly, Café 89 was a very nice café she couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it." Sora said looking around and smirking again.

"Look, are you going to order a drink or not, I'm very busy." Kairi said irritably.

"I can see you're very busy." Sora said sarcastically. "I'm just surprised you had enough time to hide behind the counter."

Kairi's jaw dropped and her stomach turned, he'd seen her.

"I…I have no idea what your talking about, you must've gotten me confused with someone else." Kairi turned away from him.

"Whatever you say," He leaned over the counter slightly. "Dinner Girl."

Kairi's blood boiled with anger, she whirled round and gave him a deadly glare. "What did you just call me?!"

Sora just smiled evilly and walked back to his table. Kairi continued to glare at him; she hated the jerk so much.

"Um…Miss?"

"What?" Kairi asked angrily, then she realised she was still serving customers. Kairi tried her best to smile and looked at the young man who was waiting to be served. "I'm sorry," Kairi apologized. "I'm having a bit of a rough night."

"Oh…I'm sorry…but can I get a drink?" The young man asked.

"Yes, what would you like?"

Roughly twenty minutes past, Kairi had managed to calm herself down but she was going to get even with Sora. Aerith placed four meals on the counter and grabbed some cutlery.

"One of those wouldn't happen to belong to Sora by any chance?" Kairi asked slyly.

"Ah, yeah, the tomato soup," Aerith told her. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Kairi picked up the bowl of soup and hid it behind the counter.

"Kairi, what are you doing?"

"Payback." She answered simply and picked up the salt and pepper.

"You wouldn't." Said Aerith.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Kairi said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Kairi don't!" Aerith protested.

Kairi ignored her and opened the lid of the salt and peppershakers, held them over the soup and poured out about a quarter of their contents. Kairi new better then to tip the whole lot in because the soup would turn a strange colour. Besides a quarter of the salt and a quarter of the pepper would be enough to make the soup taste disgusting. Kairi mixed the salt and pepper in then turned back to Aerith.

"Take the other three meals over and I'll bring this on separately." Kairi told her.

"Your going to get yourself fired." Aerith warned her.

"I'd rather get fired then let him get away with this." Said Kairi.

Aerith sighed and headed towards the back table. Kairi waited a few moments then slowly walked over to the back table with the bowl of soup. She didn't say a word; Kairi simply placed the soup in front of Sora, gave him a fake smile then pretended to clean the table next to them.

"_Any moment now!"_ Kairi thought evilly.

"…What's up with you Sora, you seem really out of it?" Riku asked.

"_Any second!"_

"…I don't know, just got a lot on my mind." Sora sighed.

Kairi's evil thoughts stopped, Sora actually sounded sad. That wasn't right; Sora was always Mr. Bright and Happy. Why was he sad?

Kairi's thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell. Kairi looked round and saw Sora coughing loudly. Kairi suddenly felt sick to the stomach, she quickly grabbed a glass of water from the waitress walking by and handed it to Sora, he drank it all in one go and began to gasp for breath. Kairi felt really bad, what was she thinking? Sora was going to be so pissed.

"What was in that!?" He demanded.

"I'm really sorry, there must have been an accident in the kitchen." Kairi apologised.

"Really?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"Look, we'll give you desert for free as an apology." Kairi told him.

Sora just glared at here. "Fine, but we're not eating here again."

"Fine, see if I care!" Kairi said coolly, she didn't want to seem to apologetic, they did hate each other after all.

"Bye, Kairi." Aerith said as the two girls left the café.

"See ya." Kairi replied.

Kairi watched Aerith disappear into the car park where her dad was waiting to take her home. Kairi felt a pain in her heart; her dad would never do anything like that. She sighed and started the long walk home. Kairi was glad today was over; she had only just managed to escape getting fired by lying through her teeth to Leblanc. Luckily Sora decided not to make a fuss, which probably saved Kairi and her job.

"Hey, Kairi."

Kairi turned round and saw a boy with blond hair running to catch up with her.

"What is it, Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"I just wanted to say that was a good prank." Said Roxas.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kairi lied.

"Fine, deny it all you like we all know you did it." Roxas laughed.

"'_We' _being who exactly?" Kairi asked.

"Everyone who was sitting at the table." Roxas replied.

Kairi just smiled slightly and continued walking.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I had my reasons." Kairi answered simply.

"Well, whatever the reason I'm just glad you didn't do it to me." Roxas laughed.

"I can't do anything like that to you even if I wanted to." Said Kairi.

"Why can't you?" Roxas asked.

"Because you're my best friends boyfriend, and if I did anything like that to you she'd kill me." Kairi told him.

"Oh, right."

"Besides, your pretty much a friend to me now." Kairi added.

"Really?" Roxas sounded surprised. "I just thought seeing as I'm friends with Sora and everything…" He trailed off.

"Roxas, just because you're friends with Sora doesn't mean I hate you." Kairi laughed slightly. "Anyway, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kairi waved goodbye to Roxas and walked quickly home. Kairi knew that as soon as she got home her father would start yelling at her. Kairi's plan was to open the door, sprint to her room and hope that her Dad didn't see or hear her.

Sora's POV 

"See ya!" Riku yelled as he waved goodbye to Sora.

"Bye." Sora replied and started to walk home alone.

"_Stupid Kairi!"_ Sora thought angrily. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

As if life wasn't hard enough for Sora Kairi had to go and do that. The truth was Sora had started it but why'd she have to do something like that?

Sora finally reached his house, he sighed heavily and walked in the front door.

"Dad, I'm home." Sora yelled.

His father appeared from the living room, and as always he didn't great Sora with _'Glad your home.'_ Or _'Did you have a nice night?' _The only thing he asked was:

"How was practise?"

"Good." Sora sighed.

"Good? What do you mean Good!?" His father demanded.

"I mean…" Sora mumbled. "It was great, best practise yet." He lied.

"That's what I want to hear, now I'm guessing you've already eaten so you can just go to bed or something." Sora's father told him.

"Right."

Sora headed up to his room and lay down on his bed. He hated his life; his father was always putting all this pressure on him to do really well in soccer, but other then soccer his father didn't care about him at all. Sora missed his mother so much, why did she leave them? Why? Sora rolled over sighed heavily and fell asleep without getting changed or brushing his teeth; he was just too tired to worry about anything.

_**Preview:**_

"_Sora, we're best friends. Right?"_

_He smiled. "Yeah offcourse."_

"_And we'll always be best friends?"_

"_Yeah, always."_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it! The story will start to move along in the next chapter, so you'll have to wait a few days. Ok, Just like last time if i get just one more review I'll keep going. So please Read and Review. ;)**


	4. The Punishment

**Yes! Another update finaly! Sorry it took so long I've been feeling kinda down lately and I've been caught up in all the Harry Potter Hype. Anyway this chapter took me forever to write because I just couldn't figure out how to make it work but I think I managed to. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The Punishment:

_The sun slowly set over the ocean bathing Destiny Islands in yellowy gold light. On a small off land island two friends sat on an oddly shaped tree and watched the sun slowly set._

"_It's so beautiful." One of them sighed._

"_Yeah, look at all the colours." Said the other._

"_I wish everyday could be like this." Said the first. "Just us playing here on the island all day, then watching the sunset."_

"_Me too, but we've got school, and homework, and chores." The other pointed out sadly._

"_Well, I guess as long as we can watch the sunset together then we don't need to worry about coming out to the island." Said the first smiling._

"_Yeah." The other sighed._

"_Sora, we're best friends. Right?"_

_He smiled. "Yeah, offcourse."_

"_And we'll always be best friends?"_

"_Yeah, always."_

Kairi sat up bolt upright in bed and placed her hand on her head. What was that all about? She closed her eyes tightly and tried to remember what she'd just dreamt about. She could remember talking to an 8 year old Sora and watching the sunset. Why was she dreaming about him?

Kairi pushed the dream to the back of her mind and looked at the digital clock on her bedside table.

"6:00 am?" she murmured. It was too early to get up but Kairi knew there was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep. She sighed and just lay there thinking about school and other things. It had been roughly two weeks since the start of term, and it seemed that Kairi was the only one that had managed to keep her homework under control. Kairi smiled when remembering the desperate look on Selphie's face as she begged her for answers.

Kairi sighed and Sora drifted into her mind again. She still felt bad about the soup incident but he'd deserved it. What was really bugging Kairi though was why had Sora sounded so sad? Kairi must've been lying there thinking about Sora for longer then she thought because the next time she looked at her clock it was 7:00. Kairi sighed again, got up and changed into her uniform, oh how she heated the white shirt and pleated skirt. Kairi looked at herself in a mirror, she had the feeling that today was going to be a bad day.

"Hey, Kairi!"

"Hi Selphie."

"You ok?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got this feeling something bad is going to happen today." Kairi told her hyper friend.

"You've just got to think positive! Like me!" Selphie told her.

"Yeah, you're right." Kairi said smiling.

"Where's Naminé?" Selphie asked.

"She's sick." Kairi answered.

"Sick or just trying to get out of Mr. Luxord's maths test?"

"I think you know the answer." Kairi laughed.

The two girls giggled all the way too class.

Finally it was lunch, nothing really bad had happened during class except Sora was more irritating then usual. Kairi and Selphie sat down at a table in the middle of the cafeteria and began to eat their lunch.

"So, anything bad happen yet?" Selphie asked.

"No, not yet." Kairi sighed. "Sora's being really annoying though."

"Don't let Sora get down." Said Selphie.

"Yeah you're right." Said Kairi. "Hey Selphie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how I pulled that prank on Sora?" Kairi said quietly.

"Yeah, that was funny." Selphie laughed.

"Well, before he actually started to eat the soup Sora actually sounded…sad." Kairi told her.

"What's this about Sora being sad?"

The two girls looked up and saw one of their friends Yuna.

"Oh nothing." Kairi said quickly. "I think I was just imagining things."

"Oh, ok." Said Yuna.

"Um…what are all those papers for?" Kairi asked noticing the large folder Yuna was carrying.

"Oh, just my homework and ideas for the school musical, being drama captain I have to submit suggestions." Yuna told them.

"Really? What musicals are you suggesting?" Selphie asked.

"I was thinking about a musical version 'A Mid Summer Nights Dream' or maybe 'The Sound of Music'." Said Yuna.

"Cool!"

"I also had another idea that I'm going to suggest to the music staff. I thought that this year we should have a singing contest." Yuna said smiling.

"That's a great idea, Yuna!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just hope the music staff feel the same way." Yuna sighed. "Anyway, I better go submit these before the Head of Drama looses it at me." Yuna waved and headed towards the drama classroom.

"A singing competition, that's a brilliant idea." Selphie said brightly.

"Yeah, it is."

"You should enter it, Kairi, you've got an amazing voice." Selphie encouraged her.

"No, I think I'll just stick to my homework." Kairi sighed.

"Oh come on Kairi!"

Selphie continued to try and encourage Kairi as they made their way to their lockers. Kairi just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Selphie, I just don't want to, ok?" Kairi told her firmly.

Selphie's mouth snapped shut so not a world could escape. Kairi smiled, it wasn't very often that Selphie was this quiet.

The pair heard some shouts behind them. Someone suddenly bumped rather hard into Kairi and spilt a cold sticky liquid all over her. Kairi let out a scream when she realised that it was red fizzy drink that had been spilt all over her. Kairi turned round to see who had spilled the drink all over her.

"SORA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Kairi?" Sora laughed. "Geeze, I'm sorry."

"You don't sound very sorry!" Kairi yelled.

"Hey, no need to get angry!" Sora said raising his voice.

"No need to get angry?! I'm covered in god knows what and it's probably never going to come out!" Kairi felt like she was going to explode.

"I'm sure a dinner girl like you will be able to get it out." Sora laughed.

That was it Kairi finally lost it. She dropped her things, grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed Sora to the ground. Sora tried to get up but Kairi had managed to pin him to the ground. Thanks to Sora's fast reflexes he was able to grab her hands before she could do any serious damage.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sora yelled.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Kairi screamed.

"You're insane!"

Kairi was about to start screaming again when she felt a firm hand close around her arm and pulled her off Sora. Kairi looked round to see who had pulled her off him and saw a livid looking Mrs. Jane. She looked back at Sora and saw him being roughly pulled off the ground by Mr. Luxord. Kairi laughed under her breath, Sora did look rather stupid.

"If I were you I wouldn't be laughing." Mrs. Jane whispered harshly.

"You two are going straight the Principle!" Mr. Luxord said loudly then he and Mrs. Jane lead Kairi and Sora to the Senior School Office.

Sora's POV 

Sora looked up at the clock on the wall in the office, 5th period had begun ten minuets ago. Sora could feel a pair of eyes looking at him; he turned slightly to look at the girl next to him. She glared at him.

"This is all your fault." She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear it.

"My fault? You were the one that attacked me!" He said in protest.

"You were the one that poured that drink all over me!" Kairi said trying to keep her voice under control.

"I told you it was an accident." Sora told her calmly.

"No it wasn't you were trying to get me back for-" Kairi stopped mid sentence.

"Get you back for what?" Sora asked.

Kairi just mumbled something, crossed her arms and turned away from him. Sora knew she was talking about the soup incident, he knew Kairi was the one who'd put all the salt and pepper in it he just hadn't be able to get her to admit it. Not that he really cared of course, and spilling the drink on her was a complete accident. But you can always trust Kairi to blow everything out of proportion, and look where they'd ended up sitting outside the Principle's office waiting for their punishment. Maybe Sora shouldn't have called her a Dinner Girl, but still there was no need to attack him like that.

"Sora, Kairi, he's ready to see you now." The receptionist told them.

Sora and Kairi slowly stood up and headed into the office, they both tried to prepare themselves for what would be coming next.

They walked into the room and saw the principle sitting behind his desk flipping threw a file. Sora wondered what he was looking at but he quickly reminded himself that he was in trouble and was probably about to be yelled into the next century.

"Sora, Kairi, please sit down."

Sora and Kairi looked at one another, why was the Principle so calm? Usually he'd be ripping their heads off. Seeing as he appeared to be in a good mood they both quickly sat down. Sora looked to his right and saw Mr. Luxord and Mrs. Jane both standing near the door, their faces were unreadable.

"Now your teacher's have informed me that you two had a fight in the hallway towards the end of lunch, is the true?" Their Principle asked.

Sora and Kairi bowed their heads and both replied. "Yes Mr. Leon."

"Is it also true that this started out as a verbal fight it turned into a physical one?"

"Yes Mr. Leon."

Mr. Leon sighed; Sora looked up and saw that he didn't look angry instead he looked more confused.

"What I want to know is, why did this happen?" Mr. Leon said standing up.

"We'll, Mr. Leon, Sora spilt-" Kairi begun but was cut off.

"Miss. Hikaru, I'm not interested in why this particular fight started. What I want to know is why you two despise each other so much. Here," He opened the folder he had previously been looking through. "Is a file of all the disturbances and fights that you two have caused. This file now contains 40 pages, this is the biggest file of bad behaviour in this entire school."

Sora looked down again. "We're sorry, Sir."

"I'm afraid in this case sorry isn't going to be enough." Mr. Leon sighed. "Seeing as you are both such excellent students you won't be receiving suspensions."

Sora and Kairi both let out sighs of relief.

"Don't get too comfy." Mr. Leon warned them. "I've spoken with your teachers and we have decided that instead of suspension your punishment is going to be a lot longer and harder."

Sora knew this was too good to be true.

"Seeing as you are in each others classes, except for electives, you two are to sit next to one another in every class. Every class task or activity you will do together, you will study together, and that includes studying after school. You will also do every class project and assignment together. You will do everything together until you two finally learn to get along, if you haven't improved by next semester then this punishment will stay until the end of the year maybe even longer." Mr. Leon explained. "Do I make myself clear?"

"But Sir-" Sora and Kairi began in protest.

"No excuses, as of now you two are to spend every class together. I will call your parents and inform them of the arrangements. You may return to class now."

Sora and Kairi stood up and left the office, when they were outside Sora glared at her.

"Look at what you got us into!" Sora said angrily. "I'd rather have a semester of detentions then spend a semester with you!"

"I'd rather be expelled then spend a semester with you!" Kairi said coldly then stalked off.

Sora was really glad he had electives next period.

* * *

**Oh dear! Looks like Sora and Kairi are going to be spending alot more time together ;)**

**I wont be updating this story again untill I've finished harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, but don't worry I'm a fast reader. Un****till next time C-C-C!**


	5. Iris

**Finally another chapter! This took me a while because my school work really started to pile up on me and I had quiet a few tests. With that all over for now I was finally able to write a new chapter. This isn't my best, seriously, but it does reveal a few things about Sora and Kairi. I also love the song (which I don't own) I think it kind of fits how Sora and Kairi feel at this particular time. Hope you like it and I promis the next chapter will be alot better.**

* * *

Iris:

"You did what?!"

"Jumped on him."

"It was amazing! I had no idea you were that strong, Kairi."

"Kairi, what were you thinking?"

Kairi looked away from her two best friends, what had she been thinking?

"I wasn't thinking." She murmured.

"You should've seen it Naminé it was amazing!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Amazingly stupid." Kairi groaned.

"But why did you jump on him?" Naminé asked.

"I don't know, I just lost it, I couldn't control my anger." Kairi felt a shive creep down her spine, that exactly what her father did.

"Kairi, are you ok?" Naminé asked, she looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kairi told them.

"Good thing it's Saturday tomorrow." Selphie sighed.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Because it'll give the story of you attacking Sora two days to circulate and calm down." Naminé explained.

"Oh, yeah." Kairi murmured, school wasn't going to be easy on Monday. She may be one of the most popular girls in school but that didn't stop rumours being started about her. "But how am I going to get along with Sora for a whole semester?"

"You're just going to try and get along, unless you want to get suspended." Naminé told her.

"I know." Kairi grumbled. "My Dad's going to kill me when he finds out."

* * *

"WHAT!?"

"It wasn't my fault! She jumped on me!" Sora yelled back.

"But your still getting punished, you could get kicked off the team for this!" His father yelled.

"Dad, I won't-"

"I don't want to hear it, get out of my sight!"

"But-"

"OUT!"

Sora glared at his father then stormed out the front door. "Bastard!" he muttered under his breath has he slammed the front door shut. He walked quickly down the driveway and started to walk towards the shopping centre hoping he wouldn't see someone he knew.

* * *

"Just get out!"

"Dad." Kairi looked over at her mother, she could see the fear in her eyes. "Ok fine, I'll go."

Kairi quickly hurried out of the house and headed towards Café 89, luckily she'd changed into her work uniform before telling her parents about what had happened at school. She sighed heavily and headed towards the shopping centre.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

Sora sat on a bench and watched the people walking by. How he envied them. He wished that the only thing he had to worry about was if he had enough money to buy chocolate and bubble bum. He wished that the only problem he had was not finishing his homework on time. Sora saw a little boy ran past and tightly hug his mum. Sora fought against the tears. Above all he wished he had his mother.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Kairi entered Café 89 and picked up a note pad and pencil. She didn't want to be here, she just wanted to curl up in bed and cry herself to sleep. She hated it when her father yelled at her, it scared her.

"Kairi!"

"I'm early, get off my back Leblanc!" Kairi snapped.

"If you keep that attitude up you mightn't have to see me ever again." Leblanc spat at her.

Kairi turned round to face her. "Is that a threat?" she demanded.

"Maybe it is." Leblanc said coolly.

Kairi felt her hand clench into a fist but before she could do anything she felt someone pulling her towards the back of the café.

"I'm sorry, Kairi's just having a bit of an off day." She heard Aerith apologise.

"Kairi, what's up with you?" Aerith demanded.

"I'm just having a rough day." Kairi told her.

"Just try and keep your temper under control, ok?"

This hit Kairi hard, was she turning into her father?

"Ok, I'll be good."

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Sora quickly hid in a random department store. He'd just seen Riku, Roxas and Axle. Sora didn't want them to see them, not here and not like this. It was quite obvious Sora had been crying and the last thing he wanted was to run into them.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Sora turned round and saw a young woman standing behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sora told her.

"Can I help you in anyway?"

"I said I'm fine!" Sora snapped, but he quickly apologised. "Sorry, I'm having a rough a day."

"I understand." The woman smiled then left him alone.

Sora peered out of the store and saw Riku, Roxas and Axle had disappeared. He sighed in relief, he quickly left the shop and walked quickly in the other direction.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Kairi took off her apron and sighed heavily, she hadn't wanted to go to work but now that her shift was over she didn't want to go home either. She remembered that she'd brought her money today so Kairi decided to buy dinner, maybe look around the stores if they were still open, then head home and hope that her father had left for the local bar.

"See you latter, Kairi!" Aerith called as she left the Café.

"See ya!" Kairi called back.

Kairi was just about to leave when she heard someone chough loudly.

"Yes, Leblanc?" Kairi asked sweetly.

"If you're late tomorrow then you're out." She told her.

"But I'm not working tomorrow!"

"You are now. I can't come in tomorrow so you're working my shift." Leblanc told her coolly.

"But-!"

"No buts."

Kairi glared at her then stormed out of the café. Could this day get any worse?

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Sora had been wandering around the shopping centre for a few hours now. He wondered if he should head home, his father would probably still be angry but he'd had the chance to cool down. Sora hated his father, he used to be the perfect father but when Sora's mother passed away everything changed. His father stopped playing soccer with Sora, instead he turned it into a training session so Sora would get into the school soccer team. Sora told his Dad that he didn't want to do these "Training Sessions" because they weren't fun, but his father would tell him it was what his mother would've wanted so Sora went along with it. He loved his mother so if his mother would've wanted Sora to do it he would.

Eventually Sora realised that his mother never would've wanted this. His father was just trying to live through Sora. He would have tried to quite soccer but his father had become so controlling that Sora was afraid that trying to quit would be dangerous.

Sora felt the silent tears begin to roll down his face again. He was glad there weren't any of people around because it was so late. Sora heard someone whimpering, he looked up and saw a girl with longish auburn hair crying softly nearby.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Kairi finished her burger, chucked her rubbish in the bin then headed out of the fast food restaurant. She checked her watch it was 8:21, her dad would defiantly be at the bar by now. Every night he'd go down to the local bar and drink his cares away. Most nights he'd just come home and sleep on the coach until morning. But there were nights when he'd come home in a drunken rage. This is when he'd take his anger out on Kairi's mum. When this happened Kairi would just lie still in her bed and try and block out the shouting from downstairs.

As Kairi headed towards to the exit of the shopping centre Kairi caught her reflection in a shop window. Who was the girl staring back at her? The make up, the clothes, the perfect hair, the fake smile…it wasn't Kairi at all. The girl that stared back at her was the disguise she wore every day to hide her secret pain and sorrow. She sniffed and wiped of her make up with her sleave, she took off the stupid jewellery and messed up her hair a bit. This was the real Kairi, a fragile girl with more troubles then a girl her age should have. Kairi thought about what had happened that day, how she'd gotten so angry that she'd completely lost it and attacked Sora, she was turning into her father and she had no idea what to do about it. Kairi leaned against the shop window and started to softly cry. She was glad no one was around to see her…or so she thought.

"Kairi?"

She whirled round and saw none other then Sora standing behind her.

"If you're here to yell at me then don't bother I already feel bad enough." Kairi told him.

"I wasn't going to…why are you crying?" Sora asked.

Kairi looked up at him and noticed it looked like he'd been crying, that strike Kairi as very strange. Then again Sora finding Kairi crying must've been pretty strange to him.

"I'm not crying…it's none of your business anyway!" Kairi told him then stormed off.

"Kairi wait!" Sora called after her.

Kairi just ignored him after what had happened she really didn't want to be around him any longer then she had to be. Kairi wondered why Sora had been crying, could it be the same reason why he looked so sad at the café a few weeks ago? Kairi quickly shook of the thought of Sora; she really wasn't looking forward to school on Monday.

Sora watched her walk away wiping her eyes. He was completely shocked, so Kairi was capable of emotions; maybe she wasn't like all the other popular high school girl stereotypes. Sora began to wonder why she'd been crying, had something worse happened to her since the meeting with the principal? Sora thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Attention all shoppers, please exit the centre as soon as possible the doors will be locked shortly. Once again, could all shoppers please exit the centre the doors will be locked shortly."

Sora quickly headed out the closest exit and headed home, he hoped his Dad would be out or asleep by the time he got home.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

_

* * *

_**Like I said not my best but it'll get better. Next chapter is the first day of Sora and Kairi's punishment! Things are gong to get interesting.**

"God I hate this class." Sora muttered.

"Me to, I mean what's the point of it?" said Kairi.

"Yeah I know." Sora agreed.

They looked at one another in alarm, had they just agreed on something?

**Untill next time please Read and Review!**


End file.
